


Runaway

by xiukims



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Gang AU, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukims/pseuds/xiukims
Summary: Kim Minseok spent the last eight years enduring endless abuse, but one grave mistake will land him on the streets, alone and hiding. Until a group of runaways take him in.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little frustrated because I accidentally posted this chapter when it was far from ready so apologies to those who read the early draft. I've never written a fic so please bear with me. All comments and suggestions are appreciated! Enjoy!

Minseok feels the heavy weight that held his small body to the floor disappear. He glances over just in time to see the back of his father leave the room, the boys anxiety following closely behind. The boys thumb glides along his bottom lip, giving the small gash a slight sting. Judging by the metallic taste on his tongue, he doesn't have to look to know that blood now covers the didget, but, by instinct, he checks anyways. Sure enough, crimson smudges the small pad, sinking into the crevasses of his soft callus. 

“Fuck.” he mumbles breathlessly. It could’ve been much worse, and he knows that. Having gone through years of this abuse, he finds himself grateful for only a few measly punches. The seventeen year old doesn’t know what he did wrong, but he doesn’t care to ask. There was probably no true reason behind the sudden attack.

Silence fills his small bedroom while he lays on the floor for a little longer, letting air fill his lungs in even breaths again. It looked like it would be one of those days.

His eyes shift to the alarm clock on his desk. _7:36_. He has to be at the bus stop in less than half an hour.

He grits his teeth as he picks himself off the ground and moves to the bathroom at a slow pace, listening to the sound of the tv in the main room. Minseok adjusts his sweater back into place, wincing as the rough fabric rubs against the patches of carpet burn on his back. He looks at his appearance in the mirror, and someone he hasn’t recognized in years stares back at him. His once full cheeks are now just as hollow and empty as his cat-like eyes. Old and fading bruises paint his pale neck and a small cut splits his bottom lip, blood smudging along his chin. It’s a grotesque sight. He looks dead. Maybe it’s because he is dead; not physically but mentally.

The boy runs his hands through his black, knotted locks. He turns the tap on, grabbing a small washcloth and holding it under the warm water. Once he manages to clean the blood from his face with the wet material, he shifts through the cabinet. Pulling out a small tube of foundation, he squeezes a fair amount on the back of his hand. His small fingers spread the cream along his neck and face skillfully, making sure it’s evenly disputed until he knows it looks like his natural skin. There’s not much he can do about the split lip so he decides on coming up with an excuse on the bus ride to school.

Minseok steps out of the bathroom when he decides his appearance is decent enough to be shown in public. His feet guide him to the living room with hesitation. He looks at the tall man on the couch, feeling uneasy just at the sight of him. 

The thing about his father is he doesn’t drink nor yell. He keeps his voice low; menacing and threatening. He enjoys having full control. He likes being sober to watch the younger crumble beneath him. He gives no warning when he throws a punch or pins Minseok down, so he never knows when the man is going to attack. He’s completely unpredictable and that made him all the more terrifying.

“Would you like me to pick anything up on my way home from school?” Minseok asks, emotion completely lacking in his small voice. He always asks, knowing that if he shows up empty-handed when his father wants something, it won’t end well for him. He watches the man shake his head without even turning to look at the boy; his eyes focused on whatever is playing on the screen before him. Without another word, Minseok walks to the front door, slips on his shoes as he throws his backpack over his shoulders, and leaves. 

The bus ride to school is quiet. He observes the different people who board, wondering if they live the easy lives they show off or if they’re simply putting up a front. He finds himself spending most of the ride watching one man in particular who stares intently at his phone, as if expecting something. Minseok wonders who he’s waiting for and why. A work call? No, probably not. He looks too excited. A lover? Possibly. The mans hair was slick back nicely and he wore casual but stylish clothes that suited his strong features. He was obviously dressed for an occasion, so maybe he was on his way to visit someone important and was anticipating a message from them. 

Minseok continues to ponder the different scenarios and options in his head until he reaches his stop. Whoever it was he was waiting for, the boy hoped that man would be happy with the result. 

Not even ten steps on school grounds, the ravenette hears a booming voice from across the yard.

“Minnie!” Two tall bodies approach him, one with a neutral expression and the other with a large grin.

“Tao.” The shorter glances at the tall brunette, forcing on a weak smile.

Tao swings an arm around Minseok’s shoulder, yanking him close. The boy tries to squirm out of the others hold, but only finds himself pressed tighter. “Where were you yesterday?” The chinese male pouts. “We missed you!”

Yifan, who is now casually walking beside them, nods in agreement. Minseok pretends not to notice the way he wearily eyes the cut on his lip. To his relief, neither of the boys comment on it. As their friendship has gotten longer they seem to have gotten used to the elders frequent disappearances and mysterious injuries. They have attempted to team up and get Minseok to talk to them about it, but in return got ignored for a month. 

“I wasn’t feeling well.’ Minseok simply states, ignoring the way Tao’s face contorts with dissatisfaction and Yifan’s lips curl downward into a frown.

They spend the rest of the walk to class listening to Tao’s musings about yesterday’s school drama.

The morning goes by fast as usual. Minseok zones out in class, doodles crappy pictures on his work and occasionally falls asleep before a teacher yells at him to wake up. Yifan is in different classes and Tao is two years younger, leaving Minseok alone. He’s lucky for that or else he’d have even more bruises from getting elbowed by them to pay attention to the lectures. 

As Minseok walks into the cafeteria around noon, he sees his cheerful friend wave him over as if he was going to go anywhere else. Other than Tao and Yifan, he has no friends. Nobody really cares to talk to him and he doesn’t really care to talk to them either. The only reason he’s friends with the two dorks is because they’ve known each other since elementary school. 

Before Minseok even sits down, Tao is already talking. 

“Minnie,’ Tao pushes some of his food towards the smaller; a routine they’ve had for years. Without any protest, he starts eating. Even though he’s the eldest, he often finds himself being treated like the youngest. The smiley male continues, “tell Yifan he has to come over after school and play the new game I got. It would be cruel to make me play alone!” 

“He doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.” Minseok says, paying sole attention to his food.

“You’re never any help. I don’t even know why I ask.” The youngest frowns.

Yifan smirks at Tao’s whining. “I’ll go if Minseok goes.”

The smaller looks up, seeing Tao and Yifan staring at him expectantly. He knows what they’re doing. They don’t want him going home. His father isn’t very strict with curfew so it doesn’t matter if he goes out unless he needs something. In those cases, he just calls Minseok’s phone and the boy’s home within no time, obeying like a damaged puppy. 

He stares at them, letting silence fall upon the three for a few seconds until he finally mumbles, “Fine.” and Yifan smiles while Tao cheers happily.

Minseok wasn’t always quiet and cold, especially not with his friends. When they had all first met, the boy had been quite cheerful despite the life he was living. The three boys used to laugh and play out in Yifan’s backyard just like normal kids. But as the boy got older his smile slowly disappeared, and so did he.

 

Minseok stands at the doors once classes are over, waiting for his friends. He watches different students pass by, talking to one another or faces glued to their phones. Nobody seems to notice him, and he’s fine with that. It’s easier that way. Minutes go by and he begins to grow impatient. Tao probably got distracted talking to other students, being much more popular than Minseok.

Just as he’s about to pull out his phone, he feels a large hand grip his shoulder. 

“Let’s get going!” Tao smiles, not commenting on the way his friend flinches slightly at the sudden contact. 

"You're late." The eldest comments, stuffing his phone back in his jean pocket.

"He's always late." Yifan adds and Tao grins.

"Fashionably late." The younger sings and Yifan scoffs, earning himself a strong push to the side. He barely manages to avoid bumping into a group of students. The glare Tao gets is deadly but he pretends as if nothing happened, continuing to walk forward in long strides.

Minseok trails closely behind his friends as they bicker.

Tao’s house is in close walking distance, unlike Minseok’s, so they reach it in no time. The boys toss their bags to the side, discarding their shoes near the door. 

“Mom! I brought Yifan and Minseok over!” The youngest yells, excessively loud.

An excited squeal can be heard from the living room, followed by the sound of light footsteps running towards the hall. A small head peeks out from the entrance, a grin almost exactly like Tao’s spread across it’s features. Like Minseok, the other only lived with a single parent. His was just much more kind and gentle, rather than violent and cruel. The ravenette was grateful for that.

“Minnie~ It’s been so long!” The small woman rushes over and squeezes Minseok in a tight hug. He smiles slightly, ignoring the pain and gently returning the hug.

“That’s what I said!” Tao adds. They’re both almost the exact same and honestly, it's scary. They’ve always been close, so it’s no surprise how much Tao took after her. Minseok hates himself for always being so envious.

“It’s only been a few weeks-” Yifan begins before he’s crushed in a deadly hug too. For such a small woman, she has ridiculous strength.

"You need to visit more," The woman scolds, turning back to the smallest male. "we miss you around here."

"I'm sorry," Minseok plasters on his best smile. "schools been busy lately, but I'll try my best."

Tao scowls from behind the boy, both him and Yifan knowing that was a lie.

They're offered to stay for dinner and Minseok tries to reject, but Tao pleads and pleads until the smaller is forced to accept.

The three friends soon make their way upstairs. Tao and Yifan sit on the floor to be closer to the tv while Minseok sits quietly on the bed. 

He watches the two argue over who gets which controller, Yifan coming out of his shell more now that there’s less people. A warm feeling fills his chest at the familiar sight, a sense of nostalgia washing over him. He misses when he could easily join the arguments and laugh with them. 

Tao loses in record worthy time, making Minseok smirk as he angrily punches Yifans shoulder. 

“Minnie, come here and play!” The youngest demands.

The boy shakes his head. “I’m not so good at video games anymore.”

“That’s exactly why! I want to win!” Tao looks determined as he makes his way to the smaller, easily dragging him over. He grabs Yifan’s controller and forces it into Minseok’s small hands. The boy huffs quietly, staring down at the item. “One round. That’s it.”

Minseok surprisingly wins, and Tao only gets more fired up. One round becomes two, and then three, and then four. Next thing he knows, they're being called down for dinner. 

The two tallest rush down the stairs, Minseok taking his time as he follows.

The boys thank Tao's mother for the meal and begin digging in fast, except for Minseok who takes his time and chews carefully with each small bite. It’s not that he doesn’t like to eat; he just gets sick easily due to lack of eating at home.

Conversation starts up fairly quickly. Tao's mother asks Yifan about his classes and how his family is doing. They discuss his fathers business and plans for the future. Yifan's family is pretty well-off compared to the others, but he never boasts and keeps it to himself unless someone asks. He's very humble and considerate; two of the many traits in his personality that have made them such good friends over the years.

A small smile forms on Minseoks features as he watches the others, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He cherishes these moments he has with them; moments that seem to get lesser and lesser as time goes by.

"What about you, Minnie?" Tao's mother turns to him with a curious smile.

"hm?" He looks at the woman, brought back to reality from his thoughts.

"Always in your own mind." She laughs softly. "What about you? How's your father?"

Minseok looks down at his food, his friends eyes burning into him. He shifts with discomfort. "He's doing okay. Nothing's really changed. He's working quite a bit and I'm so busy with school that we don't get to see each other much." _Lies, Lies, Lies._

The subject is quickly changed from his father and he's relieved. They make small talk about school and Tao reminisces on when they were younger. Eventually, dinner is over and it's time to go. Minseok says his goodbye's, receiving multiple hugs from the others.

He gives a small wave to his friends as he walks down the path, making his way to the bus stop with a hint of a smile. Little does he know, it’ll be the last time he sees them for a long time.

 

Minseok arrives at his apartment building around eight-thirty. He silently slips his shoes off and places his bag by the door. Walking to the fairly spacious kitchen, he listens for the tv or any sound indicating anybody’s home. To his satisfaction, he hears nothing. His father is either out or already in bed. 

The boy walks to the cupboard, grabbing a cup. He goes to the tap and fills it with water. He freezes just as the cold glass touches his lips when he hears footsteps behind him. A hand is placed on the small of his back, sickeningly gentle. 

“You forgot to pick up bread.’ A haunting voice says softly, his breath hot against Minseok’s hair.

“You told me you didn’t want anything.” The thin boy responds numbly.

“You clearly didn’t hear me properly this morning. I asked for bread, Minseok. Come on, I didn’t hit you that hard.”

As the boys gaze travels to the untouched bag of bread he bought a few days prior, he realizes his father is just looking for an excuse to hurt the younger; not that he needs one. He full-well knows he can do as he pleases. 

Before Minseok can even open his mouth to say his fake apology, the hand against his back quickly grips his loose sweater and yanks him back harshly. The boy drops the glass as he stumbles back and falls into the counter behind him, crumbling to the floor. Panic starts to overwhelm him, crawling up his throat as he tries to think through the fog that already threatens to cloud his mind. He tries to fight back the numbness, not wanting to give up so fast.

His father steps around him, his face expressionless as he watches the younger attempt to pull himself up. Minseok manages about half way before he feels a harsh foot kick into his side knocking him onto the floor once again. He yelps as pieces of shattered glass dig into his skin, sending sharp pain through his body. Tears pool in his eyes, spilling down his temples. 

Everything goes by so fast; a few more hits and before he knows it, the larger man is straddling him. Large hands wrap tightly around the boys small neck. Minseok can’t breathe. His lungs scream for oxygen, agonizing pain filling his chest. He struggles, claws, squirms but nothing helps. He tries to dig his nails into the other arms, but doesn’t even draw a wince from him. The man's eyes had gone dark; a look that could kill. The boy has seen it many times.

An all too familiar thought comes to Minseok’s mind. 

_I’m going to die._

Spots start to invade his vision, his mind becoming hazy. His small hand searches his surroundings for something, anything, that can help him. His fingers graze a sharp object and he quickly grabs it, using all the strength he has left to stab it into his fathers shoulder. But it's not his shoulder the boy stabs.

Instead, Minseok watches as his fathers eyes widen with shock, hands quickly moving to his own neck. Blood flows down his chest, soaking the fabric of his shirt and spurting through the small cracks of his thick fingers. The boy flinches as some lands on his cheek.

Minseok gasps for breath, his heart thundering in his ears. It takes a moment for him to register the sight before him. He squirms out from under the heavy male; his body falling stiffly to the side. His father desperately tries to stop the bleeding from the wound deep in his flesh. Coughing and gurgling noises fill the room, blood now filling his agape mouth and dripping down the side of his paling face.

The boy doesn’t say a word. He watches the scene unfold, too shocked to move an inch. It only takes minutes for the man to stop moving, his hands falling limp. Minseok stares into his wide, empty eyes. It’s silent except for his own ragged breaths.

His eyes reluctantly tear away from the body in front of him to look at the large piece of glass still held tightly in his hand. The edges dig deep into the thin fingers gripping it. Blood slowly drips from the shard, the thick liquid dropping to the tiled floor. He quickly lets go, his breath hitching as it clatters against the ground. 

“Oh fuck.” Minseok rasps.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was a little rushed. I was just trying to set the feeling of the story and Minseoks personality. I will be taking my time on the next chapters so updates might be a little slow. Thank you for reading!


End file.
